


If I Could Say How Much

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Sheriff Stilinski was speechless with joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Say How Much

**Author's Note:**

> For fullmoon-ficlet prompt #9 - silence (Because when the prompt is about silence, I get inspired to write a dialogue-only fic)
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_ "Silence is the perfectest herald of joy. I were but little happy if I could say how much."

**1991**

“Hey, Stilinski!”

“Hey, Miller. What’s up?”

“You going to Moran’s kegger tonight?”

“Is that tonight? No, I, uh, have plans.”

“You mean you hope you have plans. She’s way out of your league.”

“I don’t know who – what you mean.”

“That hottie in Ethics? The girl you’ve been drooling over since the semester started? She’s sitting right over there.”

“Yeah, I see her.”

“Way out of your league, like I said.”

“I have to go. I’d say it’s been nice talking to you, but…”

“Fine, I’ll let you crash and burn without an audience.”

*

“Um, hi. Hello.”

“Oh, hello.”

“I, um…you got a minute?”

“Sure? You’re in my Ethics class, right?”

“Yeah. Yes. Could I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“…”

“That was a joke. Did you need to borrow my notes or something?”

“No, thank you. So, um, would you. Like to. Um, get some coffee. With me?”

“Sure. Now? We are in the perfect place for coffee. Have a seat.”

“Thanks.”

“So, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Really?”

“You want to go out some time?”

“…”

“Hey, are you okay?”

“…”

“I’ll take that smile on your face as a yes.”

 

**1993**

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Hey, honey. How was your seminar?”

“Ugh, boring. I had to resort to mentally concocting elaborate back stories for every speaker to stay awake.”

“Come up with anything good?”

“Well, there was one woman who used to knock over beauty salons for their supply of fake nails, so you may want to look into that. You know, as a conscientious officer of the law.”

“Ah, the Nail Napper. We’ve been looking for a break in that case for years.”

“Nail Napper? That’s…not bad.”

“Not bad? That’s pure gold.”

“I would have gone with the Beauty Bandit.”

“Okay, I’ll concede that is a little better. A very little.”

“You’re going to make me ask, aren’t you?”

“Ask what?”

“Such a cliché. I really have to say it?”

“What?”

“Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Oh my god. How long have you been waiting to pull that one?”

“Something’s stuffed in your pocket, and you weren’t trying to make me say that?”

“Bad jokes are your territory.”

“Please, my jokes rock. So, I was thinking.”

“You’re always thinking. What were you thinking about this time?”

“Want to get married?”

“…”

“So, is that big smile on your face a yes?”

“…”

“Is that- Is that a ring? Wow, you really were happy to see me.”

 

**1995**

“Well, hello, Mrs. Stilinski.”

“Well, hello, Deputy Stilinski. Ready for our lunch date?”

“Yeah, let me grab my jacket.”

“I packed a picnic lunch. I thought we’d go across the street to that little park.”

“Sounds good. This will be a nice break from my usual drive-thru lunch. What’d you bring?”

“Burgers and fries.”

“Darling, you shouldn’t have.”

“Smartass. Chicken salad sandwiches and potato chips. Your favorite.”

“I know it isn’t our anniversary.”

“Of course it isn’t. Could you spread out the blanket, please?”

“Sure. So, what’s the occasion?”

“What, I can’t pack my husband’s favorite lunch for a picnic?”

“We are burger joint people. I say that without shame. Is it about your promotion?”

“I’ll hear about that next week at the earliest. Sit down and eat, would you?”

“I know something’s going on, and I will get it out of you.”

“The most terrible tickle torture couldn’t drag it from me.”

“Aha! So there _is_ something.”

“Here, drink this.”

“Root beer? You _are_ pulling out the big guns.”

“Get one for me, too, please?”

“Why didn’t you just keep this one if you wanted one for yourself?”

“I swear to- Just look in the damn basket already!”

“Fine, fine. A card? You agreed it wasn’t our anniversary!”

“Open it. Open it.”

“’Congratulations on your new-‘ Are you trying to tell me-“

“We’re going to have a baby!”

“…”

“If you weren’t smiling, I’d be very worried about those tears.”

“…”

“As much as I love the Stilinski hug, my knee’s in my chicken salad.”

 

 


End file.
